The Wheel of Fates
by nightshade1931
Summary: It all started at the end of the Titan war. Percy almost gets killed by Annabeth. He's also being exiled by most of the Olympians. Nico joins him later. Another war is coming, one that is worse. Will Percy stay with his new family or fight for the gods. My first fanfic, enjoy...


_**My first fanfic, hope you enjoy. Please give constructive remarks...**_

_Chapter 1: __A change of Fates_

_No. P.O.V_

Perseus Jackson was broken. F*** that! He was shattered into a million pieces that would be impossible to be fixed any longer. He was both physically and emotionally in a terrible state. His body was literally torn, flesh hung limply to his sides, blood splattered on his bare chest, his pants have been ripped, leaving a gapping hole at the side. It was a miracle that his body was not in pieces. But, his mind was no longer straight, it has shattered like his heart. His will to live was broken. He could almost see Death(Thanatos) waiting to reap his soul. Even the death god pitied how the hero…no, boy was. Not anyone deserved this.

Finally, he gave way. Collapsing on the ground, the boy knew that a monster would just kill him. But, at that point in time, death would be a blessing…

_Flashback (Perseus P.O.V)…_

We were in the middle of the Olympian throne room. Once shining in glory, now partly reduced to ashes. Jackson was circling Kronos around the heart as they battled for the fate of the Western Civilisation. Grover laid in a heap, below a crater of a wall; most probably dead. Annabeth lay near the heart, analysing the battle that would be in history of both the physical and godly world. Under Olympus, the major fight has ended, but access to Olympus was blocked. The reek of death filled the Island of Manhattan and chaos racked havoc in the streets below.

Back on Olympus; the two combatants waited for the other to strike. A clang of metal was heard as Kronos swung his scythe down. Both were thrown forth by the impact, crashing into the walls of either side in the throne room. Kronos rose immediately, striking at Percy. The lad had just enough time to block the blow with Anaklusmos, his sword. His arm burned like hell as the impact behind the strike hit him.

"You can't defeat me Jackson! Typhoon have rampaged the western civilisation," Kronos tilted his head in confusion," ah…it seems that your pathetic Gods have finally stopped Typhoon. But atlas its too late, The golden age have dawned!" The clang of metal resounded again through the throne room as the combatants clashed again.

Even with the curse of Achilles, Percy was going down. _If only I knew where his Achilles spot is..wait, what if I attack his entire body. _Then, Percy Jackson got an idea; he knew his ideas suck really bad. But if he was gonna die, must as well die fighting. He felt the water vapour in the air, he concentrated on it. Soon enough, there was the all to familiar tug in his gut. Sweat was pouring down his head in rivulets. The titan must have caught this.

"Giving in Jackson? Not so good know aren't ya?" the titan king sneered in glee. Soon the western civilisation will fall with their "almighty gods". Percy glanced up at Kronos, just in time to intercept a blow to his rips. "I'm not even started yet!" Percy attacked with renewed vigour. Kronos speed up, matching the young man's speed. _Finally!_ Percy thought as his plan went right. Soon there was a thin layer of water vapour around the titan's body. Percy closed his eyes in concentration. Ever so slowly, the vapour began to cool, changing to liquid, then solid in minutes.

"What's this trick, Jackson? I can't be beaten by a puny demigod, know step down and accept your fate. The worl-" before Kronos could finish his speech the ice pierce into every part of his body; triggering his Achilles' heel. His eyes turned molten gold, his skin was steaming, his life fading in front of the demigods. "You'll pay Jackson! I'll drag you down to Tartarus. Don't be fooled by victory, Mother is rising again. You people won't stand a chance!" With that said, Kronos body combusted into tiny flakes of gold. _Mother? What mother? _But the young hero's thought was abruptly cut short when a war cry resounded behind him.

"How could you kill Luke, you selfish bastard! You killed him!" Annabeth tried to plunge her dagger into Percy's Achilles' heel. Only to be deflected by the celestial bronze sword. Percy's expression was one of shock, never would he think that Annabeth would betray him. Annabeth made a wild slash at his shoulder blade while Percy was shock. The blade punctured his skin, sinking into his flesh. Percy was so shock that he could have died there. Annabeth. _My mortal point; the curse must have dissipated. _Both skilled warriors strike and pranced around, dancing in a deadly battle. Tears mixed with sweat as Percy strikes again. Soon, Anaklusmos was held in front of the _Athena's spawn's _throat. But he hesitated, still heart broken.

"What are you waiting for, just kill me like how a murderer would," Annabeth put up a brave face but fear was pronounced clearly on her face.

_Line break-_

_Still flashback (Thalia's P.O.V)…_

_What are you waiting for, just kill me like how a murderer would. _That was what Thalia heard as she entered the throne room with the Olympians and Hades.

"What the Hades is going on?" Zeus thundered. **(Thundered. I just thought how that was with Zeus, the god of lightning. Haha…)**

Thalia was shock; that was an understatement. _How could he, Percy would never kill Annabeth unless…_ It seems that Athena had it worked out at the same time as Thalia. She threw her spear right into the abdomen knocking him to the middle of the Heart, where he lay unconscious with the spear protruding out of his lower abdomen. _Wait…protruding? Didn't Perseus had the Curse of Achilles? _

"Father, I suggest that we sentence him to Tartarus. Perseus has been working with the Titans, all along." _No, that couldn't be, could it. _Thalia glance around the throne room. Her gaze landing on Luke. _If Percy was working with the Titans, why would Luke/Kronos be dead. Maybe Annabeth killed him, _she thought. But there was a nagging suspicion in her mind.

Just then, Percy began to get up, groaning. Ares immediately shackled him to a wall, or the remains of it. "So Perseus, what would you like to say? Or perhaps we just send you to Tartarus immediately," Athena asked. Percy ignored her, looking around the throne room. Finally, his gaze fell on a certain daughter of Athena. He stiffen at the sight of her sitting comfortably on a couch as Apollo tend to her wounds. He growled in anger, then dropped his head.

After a few minutes of silence, Zeus finally spoke. "If there's no objections. All in favour for Perseus to be sentenced to Tartarus?" Percy's head perked up. A few hands rose up; Zeus, Athena, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite and Poseidon. _Half the council, plus Poseidon, _Thalia mused.

"Why Dad? I've done all this and what happened?" Percy groaned. His tone didn't held any anger. It was more of pain. "Sorry, Atlantis has started war with me because of you. Thus, this is my solution."

Surprisingly, the Lord of the Dead spoke up. "I think we should spare the boy, he had done quite much for us. I'd spare his life." Demeter and Persephone nodded, "I'll agree with my son for once." Hestia also nodded from the Heart.

Zeus grudgingly agreed to spare the demigod life, after seeing two of his siblings gaining against him. "Then, we shall banish him; to never set foot on Olympus and neither of the camps," Zeus said in a tone that left no room for argument. Hades opened his mouth but close it grudgingly.

"So Perseus any last words before you are cast off?" Zeus sat on his throne. "Yes, the war is not over. Another is coming…" Percy stated ominously, before breaking the handcuffs and walking out of the room. The Heart darken a little, creating a little unease between the Olympians.

_Line break-_

The next few hours were a blur, The Olympians repaired the place to its normal glory. The heroes were awarded with immortality and Annabeth was crowned as the Hero of Olympus & the official architect of Olympus. The day was filled with celebrations, food and drinks. But Thalia was only focused on one thing;

Percy Jackson, the exiled…

_Percy P.O.V_

The thought of Thalia motivated him. Percy got up again and started trekking through the forest again, following his gut. Very soon, it was night. He had made quite much distance from the previous spot. Then, a growling in the shadow of a tree alerted him. Great, _I'm definitely dead now. _He took out his sword to face the opponent, just as a blur of black tackled him to the ground. A hellhound half the size of Cerberus, picked him up by the scruff of his neck and shadowed travel somewhere else. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was a slender figure approaching him. _My life's 'great' , _he thought…

**Did you enjoy it, please comment. And guess who's that mysterious figure? **

**Thank you and good bye, nightshade signing out...**


End file.
